Lyrical Lies Made Up in My Mind
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: Title courtesy of Cute Is What We Aim For. :D Kendall dreams a lot. There's always the same recurring character in them, running through his mind. What would he do if that character became real?


My words fill the pages, but my mind is still running. His melodies compliment my ever-lasting thoughts, filling the blanks with much needed sounds.

We are one.

We are two puzzle pieces, fitting together, wear and tear from being shoved into others.

I cannot live without his voice.

Soft, steady, beautiful. He's sang me the phonebook.

Best friends.

Nothing more.

Our futures are more uncertain.

We are the lows and highs.

The tides are poetic.

Murmur soft lullabies.

Breakdown.

Kissing is the best thing in the world.

Breakdown.

He laughs. I wake, coming alive. He is nothing. Fake.

Nothing more than my imagination. Fake.

He is sleep, woven through my blankets.

Oh, how I wish he was real. I sleep just to see him.

Breakdown.

"Come with me, I am myself when you are here." "Can't."

Those words ache my heart. Tear a hole.

I can't sleep. Eating is impossible.

Thank you Sherlock.

Breakdown.

They ask why I'm not myself.

What am I supposed to say? "Yeah, a guy I love rejected me in my dreams. Oh, by the way, he's fake."

Oh. Oh yeah. Excellent.

My dreams take me back. I am too fucked up.

He's smiling, looking at me. Can't handle.

"I'll come, I'll come. Kendall, I'll fucking come."

I fall in and out of Dreamland.

It's all too perfect.

Must be my mind. Fucking messed up mind.

When I wake it is mid morning.

I look up, but I feel something- someone against me. Packing wood.

I didn't have anyone over, I don't need anyone.

I can't stand it.

Function, brain, goddammit.

Breakdown. Fucking breakdown.

I roll out of bed.

Dreamboy, Dreammanboy. Dreamguy. Love.

Hate.

"Why the fuck are you here?"

Yelling. Is that me? Can't untangle from the thoughts.

He rolls around to sit up. "Well, good morning to you."

"Why? Who..?" I pace the short distance.

"I'm here, I'm here because you asked me to be. You seemed pretty into me in your dreams. And right now. But. Okay."

I close my eyes and sigh.

"You're a figment of my imagination. You're not real. Fake."

"Oh, oh dear. Sit down," he pats the bed.

Oddly enough my legs move. Walk me to the darn bed. I sit. I am not me.

Who is this?

"If I wasn't real," he murmurs, brushing my bangs back, "Would I... Would I be able to do this..?"  
His lips press against mine. Breakaway.

"You're not real. I'm dreaming. Why... why me?"

He smiles and stands. "Accept it. I'm real. For now, I guess. And you have to deal with it."

The next thing is, as funny as it is, I faint.

Breakdown.

A guy I made in my dreams. Is here. I'm oddly in love with him. He seems to enjoy my company.

Such a damn fairytale.

He's standing above me.

"Please stop," I say. "That kiss, whatever, from earlier, Just. Get. Out."

So fucking retarded.

"Can I hug you?"

I can't believe I am nodding my head. Can't do it. His arms are soft.

Wrapping around me. Am I shaking? Is that me?

Breakdown.

He pulls me back and grins.

"Calm, Kendall. I'm not going to hurt you. Promise."

He is not real. I will wake up.

"I don't know. he always used to faint when we were kids. Not lately. Not around here."

James. I open my eyes, and Dreamboy and James are leaning over me.

"Goodness, Kendall," James laughs, grabbing an arm to pull me up. "Why did you faint?"

I sigh.

"Just, god, just leave me alone." James smiles. "Getting angry? Hmm. Say, you didn't tell me about your boyfriend."

I glare at Dreamboy.

"Yes, but. Logan and I need to do something. Goodbye, James." "Alright." He leaves, and oh fuck. It leaves me with _him_.

"What was that?"

"Remember um, when you um, thought you were in love with me? I want um. That Kendall back."

My mouth falls open. "I never said..."

"Well, you certainly thought that."

Dammit.

"I... This is fucking crazy. Not your fault. Mine. Just."

He sighs. "Kendall, well. Since I was a figment of your imagination and all, and I was designed to um. To be all for you, well um. I love you too."

Blush.

"Oh my god." "Oh my god."

His hand is really soft. And so are his lips.


End file.
